playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KevlarNinja/Fake Fred Neuman
You've got about two seconds before I rip off your head and make us identical twins. Now, where's my freakin' head?!? ---- Fred Neuman Fred Neuman is the main protagonist of the game Dead Head Fred and a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography PAY BACK'S A BITCH Fred Neuman was an normal P.I. in the city of Hope Falls, NJ. That is, until he was investagating one Ulysses Pitt, a crimeboss who's "Nukular Plant" was creating mutants and causing zombies to rise from the grave. Since he was starting to know too much, Pitt had him whacked. Lucky for Fred, a scientist was able to bring him back to life. Un''lucky for Fred, the scientist was unable to save Fred's head, save for a brain in a jar. He now enforces justice with different heads of the undead baddies he fights, via "headhunting"......... Gameplay Fred's attacks are based on the heads of the undead creatures that he fights. Like Sly Cooper, his attacks are offence-based and turns invisible instead of blocking. Movelist Weak *Square - Bone Head Shark Claws *Up+Square - Shocker Attack (Fred disappears for a second and then reappears, setting off his Shocker Attack) *Left/Right+Square - Up-chuck (Fred puts on the Mutant head and vomits on a target. Hey, what did you expect from a game where you rip off people's heads?) *Down+Square - Low Punch Strong *Triangle - Bone Head Tooth Shot (the bone head fires a shotgun-like volley of teeth) *Up+Triangle - Stone Idol Head Smash *Left/Right+Triangle - Corpse Head (Fred puts on the Corpse head and breaths a jet of flame out in front of him) *Down+Triangle - Stone Idol Punch Fierce *Circle - Tiki Dart (Fred puts on the Tiki Head and shoots a poison dart at an enemy) *Up+Circle - Crow of Death (Fred puts on his scarecrow head and fires a flaming crow at an enemy) *Left/Right+Circle - All-Star Killer (Like the Corpse Head attack, but instead of shooting a jet of flame, he shoots weed killer, which is even more deadly) *Down+Circle - Tiki Teleport (With the Tiki head, Fred uses a Totem Pole to teleport to a different side of the stage) 'Super Moves''' *Level 1: Headhunting - Fred goes up to an opponent and pulls off their head. For the sake of age-ratings, the opponent respawns before you see anything really nasty. *Level 2: Decoy - Fred puts on the Tiki head and puts up a Decoy for opponents to go after. *Level 3:Rage - Fred gains enough Rage points to summon volts of electricity and unleash it on multipe opponents. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Fred walks in wearing his mannequin head, then switches it for his jar head and says "Scared yet?" Winning Screen Fred crosses his arms and smirks. Well, as well as you can as just two eyes and a brain in a jar..... Fred puts his mannequin head back on and walks away. Losing Screen Fred puts on his shrunken head so he can be small enough to escape into a sewer. Fred starts to look real angry and the liquid in his jar starts to bubble. Costumes Undead Private Detective Fred's initial look at the begining of the game. Tuxedo Fred's fancy look. Nightclub Suit Fred's man-about-town look. HAZMAT suit Fred's disguse for getting into the Nukular Plant. Gallery File2377.jpg|Fred's Private Detective and Tux outfits 930382_20070628_embed003.jpg|Fred, attacking in his Nightclub outfit. 5_VC_MutantCOLOR.jpg|Mutant in the HAZMAT suit. ImagesCATCOKXG.jpg|Bone Head 002583s008.jpg|Stone Idol head Dhfhead02.jpg|Mutant Head Dead_head_fred_83.jpg|Scarecrow Head 002583s009.jpg|Tiki Head dead-head-fred-20070626021437568-000.jpg|Corpse Head dead-head-fred-20070508015925031-000.jpg|Head Hunting Notes *So far, Sly Cooper and Fred Neuman are the only character that can't block attacks. Instead, they both become invisable. *Fred is the fourth character that uses electricty for an attack, the other three beening Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole, and Raiden. *Fred's voiced by John C. McGinley, who's best known for playing Perry Cox on Scrubs and Sergeant Red O'Neill in Platoon. *Just like Sir Daniel, Fred is undead and both character's can remove their heads, but for Sir Dan, it's only in his intro, well Fred's combat is based around it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts